


Goodnight Kris

by RectifiedPear



Category: Deltarune, Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Demonic Possession, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Deltarune spoilers for Chapter One's ending, Kris' POV, but not single-person POV.





	Goodnight Kris

Dreams weren't supposed to hurt. Sleep wasn't supposed to hurt. But this? It was burning and pain. It was like swallowing slugs. It was as though Kris had ignored their mom's rules and ate the pie before it could cool and now it was burning its way upward, a hot coal venting steam out their seared throat. Their body was a chimney of hot agony.

It hurt, it hurt, and Kris knew it hurt, could feel it hurting. Their nightmares felt real, their peaceful sleep was ruined by bad dreams. It made Kris shake and tremble, hands grabbing at blankets as they fought and kicked. They awoke to a worse pain, their should lighting up with a harsh pain. They were on the floor, the room was dark. The family emblem was near Kris' hands, they shook violently.

Something within them was jarring them about. The pain in their shoulder was nothing compared to the burning pain in their throat. Something was working itself up and down their body, they trembled and coughed, words and names choked into gasps. They couldn't call out for their mother, nor for help. Something was inside them, writhing around like magic.

It crawled in and out of them, along their throat and into their gut, something was making everything else throb in pain. Kris' arm was moving on its own, their hands were shaking. Kris found the floor was beneath them, but could not remember standing up. This being, this monster, it had a hold on them. Like a magical spell, or worse! They fought against the pull hard as they could, with clenched fists.

The motions were no longer theirs, they shook, trembled, and tried to stop it, a stabbing pain as Kris' hand went into their chest, palm going so far in they expected the room to stop spinning and simply go dark.

There was no darkness though, just an overwhelming pain. Something was being pulled out. Was it the thing inside them? A red mass flew across the room and smacked into their old bird cage, the door slapped shut from impact with a metallic sound. Was that their heart? Had they just removed their own soul?

Kris couldn't feel, couldn't see, but it hurt less. Their eyes were burning. . . burning painfully. Kris shook violently and wished for their mom to walk in, to find them, to help them.

Their mouth pulled upward into a smile. One they had no control over. A mind-numbing darkness finally came as Kris fell asleep. It was brisk and volatile, something they'd been hoping for.

As they slid under, they swore they could hear a voice.

What was the voice saying?

It wasn't Kris' voice was it?

Didn't belong to Susie either, nor their mom, nor anyone else they'd spoken to. They tried to focus on the voice while the darkness slipped in, but it was fading now. It wasn't theirs.

They wondered if it was the monster's voice. Then, Kris didn't wonder at all.


End file.
